Celebrity Crushes
by sonfan123
Summary: Alex has a major celebrity crush on Mitchie Torres. What will happen when Mitchie comes into her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Celebrity Crushes  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: T  
Characters: Alex Russo, Mitchie Torres  
Summary: Alex has a major celebrity crush on Mitchie Torres. What will happen when Mitchie comes into her life?  
A/N: First Fan Fiction ever! So hope you like it! :)**

I'm sitting on my bed with laptop in hand looking at pictures of her and reading her twitter over and over again. It was almost 1:00 when my mom walked in I didn't even notice her until she took my laptop away from me to check what I was looking at.

"What are all these picture of this girl on here for?"

"Oh that's Mitchie Torres the girl I went to see in concert a couple of months ago remember?"

"Oh my god! Why do you have this picture on here?"

She handed me the laptop and I looked at the picture of her in just a two piece bathing suit with that nice body. God! My mom needs to get out of here quick! Before I do something she doesn't want to see. I closed my laptop and set it on the floor next to me so I would stop thinking about her for at lest two minutes.

"Oh nothing Harper just added that on to tease me" lie

"Well okay go to sleep" she walked out of my room I went to sleep that night hoping I would dream of her.

….........................................................................

It was now 2:45 the end of the lunch rush and there was barley anyone at the sub shop. So I decided to read a magazine to catch up on the latest celebrity gossip. I read an article about Mitchie.

"Hey Alex you need to get that costumer"

"What costumer?" I looked up and saw a girl with black skinny jeans, a black top, a denim vest, and black sunglasses she looked kind of hot!

"Oh"

"Go!" I walked to the table where she was sitting at and took out my pen and pad out.

"Hi! I'm Alex I will be your waiter for today, What can I start you out with?" she took off her glasses and I thought she was checking me out for a second but I wasn't really paying much attention because she looked really familiar.

"Um.....Ya can I have two strawberry shakes please"

"Okay" I wrote down the order and walked away. Who was the other strawberry shake for? I thought. When I gave the order to Justin I went back to my magazine and read the rest of the article and it said that Mitchie was going to be in New York for a couple of days. Then it clicked! The girl that ordered the two strawberry shakes was Mitchie Torres, the love of my life Mitchie Torres! Oh my god!

"Order up!"

I grabbed the two strawberry shakes and walked over to Mitchies table placed them down. She stopped looking at the menu and looked up at me.

"What's your favorite sandwich here?" She lifted her eyebrow god i love it when she does that!

"Um the tuna I guess"

"Great can I have two of those" she flashed her beautiful smile I melted right then and there.

"Uh huh" that was all I was able to get out.

"Thanks"

"Uh huh" I took the menu and walked back to Justin to give him the order. I hope I didn't look too much like a fan.

"Order up" that was fast I grabbed the two sandwiches and walked back over to Mitchies table and put the sandwiches down. This time she was definitely checking me out I tried not to blush but I couldn't help it.

"Thanks and one more thing"

"Yes?"

"Um....Can you join me?" What! I wanted to scream. Okay Alex keep it together. Play it cool.

"I really have to get back to work. My brother is going to freak!"

"Aw come on please I got your favorite" she pointed to the shakes and sandwiches. She grabbed my hand and held it. My face was like super red now, and I couldn't pass down a meal.

"Okay I guess I can but only for a couple of minutes"

"Okay awesome thanks"

"No problem" I sat down and she gave me the extra shake and sandwich. That's who the extras where for. I just giggled

"What?"

"How did you know that I was going to say yes?"

"I just hoped you would and my name is Mitchie by the way… Mitchie To---"

"Torres I know"

"And yours is? I already forgot sorry?" she looked at her hands.

"Alex……Alex Russo" She took a bite out of her sandwich.

"So how long have you been living here?

"For about my hole life" she giggled

"And you?"

"I haven't been living here"

"No I mean how long are you staying here?" I drank like half of my shake

"Wow!"

"What?" I said with my mouth full of my sandwich

"You're a fast eater you trying to get out of here?" she winked and I blushed

"I get that a lot"

"You have like shake all over mouth"

"Oh" I tried to whip it off but missed it.

"Here" She reached over the table which was really small and whipped the shake off my bottom lip with her thumb then she licked the shake off her finger and I turned even redder. I just sat there in shock.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Well I'm staying here for about a week for shows and stuff" she took off her jacket and more and more people started recognizing her. A group of girls came over and asked Mitchie for her autograph I just sat there and watched eating my food which was almost gone. Once they were gone she looked really relived.

"Sorry about that I swear I can't have lunch in peace"

"That must suck"

"Yup but it comes with the job"

"I couldn't last one day in your shoes"

"Oh really?"

"Yup" I was already finished with my food and still hungry. Mitchie barley even touched hers I was eyeing her food to give her a hint that I wanted it. She finally got the hint and said

"You want the rest?"

"No you should eat it"

"Here just take it" she shoved the food to my side of the table. "I'm really not that hungry"

"Then why did you come to eat here" I said while I took a bite out of her sandwich she started twirling her thumbs and she looked so cute!

"Let's just say something caught my eye" I forced my self not to blush.

"And what was that?"

"Um just a person she's about as tall as you, brown hair, really cute have you seen her?"

"No not lately" we started laughing but stopped when her phone started ringing

"I'm sorry I really have to get this"

"Uh huh" she walked out of the sub shop. Why does something or someone have to interrupt us all the time? I thought.

"Okay I'll be right there." She walked back in and started get her things. "Um…. I really have to go. I'm so sorry"

"No its okay my brother was just telling me to get back to work anyways" lie

"Okay well can I get your number?"

"Ya of course and can I get yours?"

"Yes! here give your phone" we exchanged phones when I put my number in her phone I felt a little poor with her fancy phone in my hand and my peace of crap phone that I had. I gave her back the phone and she gave me mine I smiled when I saw her number with Mitchie 3 next to it.

"Okay bye I will call you later"

"Ya, Bye" she left and I couldn't help to just sneak a peak at her ass when she left, But she stopped turned around and she caught me, winked and blew me a kiss then left. I walked to the counter and just sat their looking at my phone for the rest of my shift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Celebrity Crushes  
Chapter: 2  
Rating: T  
Characters: Alex Russo, Mitchie Torres  
Summary: Alex has a major celebrity crush on Mitchie Torres. What will happen when Mitchie comes into her life?  
A/N: First Fan Fiction ever! So hope you like it! :)**

I woke up to the next morning to my phone ringing. I moaned and rolled over to look at the cable box for the time and it said it was 11:13. I picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID I didn't recognize the number so I just ignored it. I was just drifting back to sleep when I herd my phone ring again I picked it didn't even bother looking at the caller ID and answered it.

"What the hell do you want? This better be important?"

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

"And you are"

"This is Jesus Christ I called you to tell you about those sins you made on 8/12/09?" I herd a giggle so I took the phone from my ear and looked at the number and it said:

Mitchie 3

"Oh! I'm really sorry about that Mitchie I didn't know it was you" stupid! What did I do! I'm a idiot!

"No problem"

"So what's up?"

"Um……I wanted to know if you wanted to go to breakfast with me."

"I have to check with my mom but most likely yes. What time?"

"In an hour?"

"Ya sure. Where?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out! I will pick you up in an hour, k bye"

"Bye" I hung up and went directly to the shower. I knew I need to hurry up because I took a long time getting ready. After a 15 minute shower, It took me about a half an hour to get clothes and do my hair. I thought I will keep it simple so I just wore one of my favorite rocker T's, some black skinny jeans that made my ass look pretty good, and wore my hair down as always. I walked down stars to leave the note I wrote to my mom on the counter. When I herd a knock at the door I took one more look at the mirror and I thought I looked really good, I open the door and my mouth just dropped

"Hey"

"Um….hello"

"You look really good"

"Thank you, you-"

"You don't have to tell me I know I look good!" she smiled and started laughing. She was wearing what she usually wears skinny jeans a plan t-shirt a vest and a hat with sunglasses but god in person she looks twice as good!

"You ready to go?"

"Ya! Where we going?" I walked out and closed my door not even bothering to locking it.

"I said it was a surprise" we walked to her car. Her car was just a normal black mustang.

"Here you go" she opened my door for me! 'Oh my god I can't believe that Mitchie Torres and I are going out on a date!' I thought.

"Why thank you very much"

"Your welcome" she walked around the car and checked how she looked in the back window to make sure I didn't see her but I did. She started the car and it only took us like 4 minutes to get to the restaurant and the whole ride there was silent because I didn't know what to say. When we got out of the car we got swarmed by paparazzi. She held my hand and squeezed it lightly to make sure i was okay so I just nodded. We got into the restaurant and I saw her wave to people my smile just disappeared. Great!

"Hi Mitchie Torres" I herd her say to the waiter

"Okay your party is already here" I saw the waiter check her out I just wanted to sock him right there!

"Thanks" we sat down and the waiter gave here a wink.

There where three boys and two girls that were sitting at the table. One of the boys had straight hair and the other two had curly, they were dressed in casual clothes and they looked pretty cute I would date them if I was straight! One of the girls had brown hair and the other had blonde. The brunet girl looked at Mitchie and then me and winked at me. I had to admit she was pretty hot! That's when Mitchie put her hand on my lap and squeezed it. I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey you must be Alex. Mitchie has told us a lot about you!" the blonde told me

"Ya ALOT!" the brunet girl said that's when I noticed she had a country ascent

"She talks about you like 24/7 and she said-

"Okay I guys I think she gets it!" Mitchie said interrupting one of the curly haired guys. She picked up her menu and covered her face to make sure I didn't see she was blushing.

"Mitchie aren't you going to introduced us to your girlfriend?" the straight harried guy said.

"She's not my girlfriend.....Yet" she said the last part under her breathe. I think no one herd it but I did.

"Ignore him he just being dumb" the blonde said

"Well this is John, James, Steven, Kassandra, and Jessica "

"Hey" they all said together

"Hey" I said

We all started to look at our menus and the food here was so expensive! Mitchie leaned to me and I thought she was going to give me a kiss on the check but instead she whispered into my ear

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you they were going to come with us it was just going to be a date and it expanded to a get together."

"It's okay"

"Hello Are you guys ready to order?" the waiter said

"Yes" Mitchie said everyone ordered a lot of fancy stuff I didn't even know what it was so I just ordered whatever Mitchie got.

"So Alex how long have you known Mitchie?" Kassandra said

"For about two days" I laughed at my answer and Mitchie just looked at me weird.

"Okay enough with the small talk!" John said "do you like her or what?"

"Joe!" Jessica said slapping him in the arm.

"What!" I looked over at Mitchie and it looked like she really wanted to know too.

"No its okay Jessica. I actually do like her......a lot" I took Mitchies hand and it fit perfectly.

"Awwww" Steven said the waiter came back with all of are orders so we started eating.

…………………………………………………………………………….

We where about half way through breakfast when Mitchie dropped some of her food on me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Mitchie got her napkin and started whipping of the ketchup off my jeans.

"No it okay"

"No its not here come on" she got up and held out her hand I took it and we walked to the bathroom I went in first and I started to take it out when I herd someone look the door.

"Hello? Mitchie"

"Ya?"

"Why did you-

I was stopped in the middle of my sentence when she leaned into me, pressing her lips shyly across mine. I kissed back. There where definitely fire works. I never wanted to let go it was more than I ever dreamed of. She raped her fingers across my waste. We needed air but neither one of us wanted to let go. I let my fingers wander up her shirt. Mitchie pulled back looking deep into my eyes now. I pecked her lips one last time then I herd a knock at the door. Mitchie growled and went to open the door.

"Hey" Mitchie said Kassandra and Jessica walked in and started to check there selves in the mirror.

"Were going swimming you want to go Alex?" Kassandra said

"Ya sure"

"Okay well we are all going home to change and Danielle is going too"

"Who's Danielle?"

"Steven's fiancé" Mitchie finally said.

"Oh okay "

"Well will meet you guys there" Jessica said they walked out patting Mitchie on her shoulder.

"So?"

"So?" I said swinging my arms like a little kid.

"Um so do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Um hold on let me think about it"

"Shut up!" she hit me in the arm playfully.

"Come here! I defiantly will be your girlfriend" I grabbed her by her vest and kissed her. She wasn't shy any more and I liked it. Both her hands were on my face now. There was a tingling feeling shooting in between my legs so I had to stop. I took her hand and we walked to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys for all the feedback your all awesome! :) I'm sorry its kind of bad and rushed but I'm new so ya! :) if you guys can give me some advise i would really appreciate it! :)

"I'm so sorry I will drop you off though will that be okay? and then Kassandra will drop you off at your house." We were on the way to the beach and Mitchie just told me she couldn't go because of an interview.

"Ya its alright" we just got to the beach and Kassandra and Jessica were in the parking lot unpacking beach supplies.

"Okay well thanks for the ride" I took my seat belt off and was about to get out of the car when Mitchie grabbed my wrist. I knew she was going to that.

"Yes?" trying to act dumb

"No goodbye kiss?" she was pouting she looked so cute!

"Of course, I would never for get a goodbye kiss." I quickly pecked her on her check and left.

"What a tease!" she yelled out to me.

"You know it!" I walked to Jessica's car and leaned on it waiting for Jessica and Kassandra to get there things.

"God what do you have in there your whole kitchen?"

"No just half!" Kassandra said. When I started helping them the brothers came. I really didn't know there last names or if they were brothers I guess I just want to call them that! They were just talking looking at us girls taking the stuff to are spot and going back for more so I decided I will play a little prank on them. I was about halfway to are spot when I fell on the floor.

"Oh god! My leg someone help me please!"

"Oh my god look. Alex!" Steven said patting James on the shoulder. They ran to me and leaned down to see what happend.

"Kassandra come here you're the only one that knows about this stuff" James said. She came running to me with a bunch of ice in her hand.

"No really its okay" I said

"No its not" she crouched down and put the ice on my ankle. She started massaging my ankle and it felt so damn good!

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" she looked into my eyes and she looked deeply concerned. That's when I decided not to tell anyone that it was a joke.

"No I'm fine" when our eyes meet I don't know why I started feeling this tingling feeling in my stomach.

"Okay well were going to help you guys out now okay" James said 'yes! it worked' I thought.

"Here" Kassandra picked me up bridal style and set me on the bench.

"Thanks" I started blushing and she just winked at me and left.

'Please don't tell me I'm starting to like this girl!'

'_No your not! Your with Mitchie you like her and only her!'_

'Okay thanks good me'

'_Your welcome!'_

………………………………...............................................................

"So are you alright?" I was now in Kassandra's car on my way home

"Ya I'm fine it was really nothing"

"It didn't sound like anything"

"It was just a prank"

"What!"

"It was just-"

"I know what you said, when I said what I meant why?"

"I wanted the boys to help us and it worked perfectly"

"You scared the hell out of me though"

"Sorry"

"Just warn me next time. Okay"

"Okay"

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I know I barley even know you but I feel like I can open up to you, trust you. You know?"

"Ya I do" we were at the sub shop already.

"You live here?"

"Ya I know is a piece of crap you don't have to tell me"

"No I was going to say it was nice. I like the whole subway theme and stuff its cool"

"Thanks and Thank you for the ride and the day out it was fun"

"Your welcome" she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the check. When her lips touched my check I was on fire!

"Ok well thanks again bye" I got out of the car and started heading up to my room ignoring everyone I saw the way there. When I got in my room I let out a squeal. I walked to my bed to try and stop me from thinking all these thought about Kassandra. I opened up my computer I started looking at photos of Mitchie and her twitters. Her latest one said:

'I think I'm in love! : ) I never knew I could fall this fast but I did!' she barley had anyone following her just her friends mostly and me, but she didn't know that. When I was looking at more pictures of her my phone started vibrating I took it out of my pocket and looked at who it was. It was Mitchie.

"Hey"

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing just sitting here in my room on the computer and you?"

"Nothing. Can you do me a favor?"

"Ya what?"

"Can you open your front door? I have a surprise for you"

"What is it!" I try not to sound existed but I couldn't help it. I walked down stairs to open the door when my mom came out and started making dinner. Oh crap I haven't even told her I was going out with Mitchie yet! I opened the door and Mitchie was there.

"Hey what are you -' I was interrupted mid sentence by her lips on mine. They felt so perfectly on mine but I had to stop.

"Mitchie stop!" I said in between kisses. She backed away

"Why?"

"My moms cooking dinner in the kitchen!" I turned around to my mom who was watching us I grabbed Mitchies wrist and brought her into my house next to the my counter.

"Mom this is my girl friend Mitchie, Mitchie this is my mom Teresa" I just left them two there and sat on my couch and watched TV.

"Hello Mitchie"

"Hi miss Russo"

"Call me Teresa"

"Okay. Hello Teresa"

"So are you staying for dinner?"

"I don't know its up to Alex" they both looked at me

"Ya sure whatever we're going up stairs" I got up and grabbed Mitchie's wrist and brought her to my room door. That's how far we ended up because I was being pinned on my door by her……..


	4. Chapter 4

Once we got to my room door Mitchie attacked me with her lips. I grasped the sides of her face deepening the kiss and I roughly pinned her to the door. Mitchie fumbled with the door knob and opened it with me still strongly attached. We stumbled into the room, and I got rid of her shirt in the process. I kept leading her forward until the back of her knees hit the bed and I pushed her down into it. I climbed up on top of her and connected my lips with hers. I stopped attacking her lips and began trailing wet kisses down her neck. Mitchie flipped us over, straddled my waist, and licked my lip and quickly gave her permission to explore my mouth further.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" John, James, Steven, Kassandra, and Jessica all said simultaneously.

"Steven cover you eyes!" John said while covering Steven's eyes. I pushed Mitchie off of me thinking it was my family, then I got up to go get Mitchie's shirt and tossed it to her with her still laying on the ground.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing here?" I said fixing my hair and Mitchie getting up and standing next to me with her shirt on backwards. John now uncovered Steven's eyes and he just looked at us weird.

"Well we were all going to the park and came here to ask you guys if you wanted to come, but we didn't know you guys were getting it on!" James said.

"Way to go Mitchie!" John said and James started to whistle.

"Um Mitchie your shirts on backwards" Jessica said pointing to Mitchie and she started to blush.

"Okay well we will meet you guys down stairs" I said pushing them out.

"Wow!" I said turning around and leaning my self against the door.

"I know" Mitchie said. I sense my self starting to blush and I can't keep my eyes from traveling to her lips. Mitchie leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went to go change. _Oh god I can't believe this! I was about to have sex with MITCHIE TORESS!!!!_ I belly flopped on my bed and screamed into my pillow when I herd some noise in the bathroom I got up and changed.

………………………………………………

"Okay so what do you guys want to do?" James said we were all at the park sitting on a picnic table.

"Hey look what I found in the trunk!" John said I looked back and he was holding a volleyball and a basketball.

"Cool let's play!" Jessica said. We all got up except for Kassandra and Mitchie.

"What's the matter?" I said sitting back down next to Mitchie.

"I'm not really good at any sports unless there in water." Mitchie said.

"Ya me too but I'm not good at any sports at all" Kassandra said.

"Its okay I will teach you." I took there hands and dragged them to the basketball court.

"Do you even know how to play?" Kassandra said.

"Hello! Look at me!" I said pointing to my out fit I was wearing basketball shorts some Nike's and a very big Lakers shirt.

"I never knew that" Mitchie said.

"Well now you know." I said winking at her.

"Let's pick teams!" John said.

"I pick Alex!" Steven said

"What that's not fair!" John said.

"Yes it is just pick someone!" Steven said while I swatted the ball out of his hands and started bouncing it.

"Okay then I pick Mitchie" John said.

"Kassandra get your ass over here" Steven said.

"I don't want to play! James said while stuffing his face with a sand witch I made before we came.

"Okay what ever party popper! Jessica come on I was going to pick you anyways!" John said.

"I herd that!" James yelled.

"You were meant to!" John yelled back. Mitchie walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist

"Want to make a bet?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"If my team wins you give me free sandwiches for a year."

"And if my team wins win?" I said

"You'll see." She walked way and stared to talk to John.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so here's another one! :) I hope you guy figure out where I'm going with the story ;) Enjoy!!**

I can't believe I lost to them! I never thought I would lose to someone like Mitchie! I was now staring at Mitchie while helping Kassandra with her serving for volleyball. We were in the same teams as basketball and now James is going to referee but I really think he's only doing it to see Kassandra get all sweaty and I don't blame him she's kind off is hot. I also think that Kassandra gay I'm gonna have to ask Mitchie about that later.

"Hey….hello? Alex? Am I doing this right or what?" Kassandra said.

"Oh ya sorry"

"You know she really likes you"

"Who?"

"Mitchie you're like the first person in a long time to affect her like this"

"Like what?

"Like the constant smiling and she hasn't been working that much, she's usually a workaholic."

"Oh really? It good that I have that affect on her"

"Okay good. Now can you help me with this or do you want to lose again?"

"Let me see what you got." She did it and it was completely wrong. It didn't even get over the net.

"First things first you don't have to throw it in the air and your not bending you knees"

"Like this?" she looked like a robot. Oh my god this is going to take forever.

"No are you a robot or something?"

"No! Just I can't do this whatever!" she threw the ball and it hit James in the face.

"Hey what was that for?" James said.

"Oh my bad! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"No your not giving up we need you. Do you want us to be stuck with that?" I pointed to James trying to fix the net and he fell down off the ladder. I got another ball and I motioned for her to hold it. I put my hands on her hips and pushed her down slightly. I got in the back of her and wrapped my arm around her and held her hands out

"Now you need to keep the ball in this hand." I told her in her ear.

"Like this?"

"Yes that's perfect know use this hand to hit it" I guided her other hand and barley hit it to demonstrate.

"Now do it on your own" I let her go and watched her hit the ball and she made it over the net perfectly.

"Omg! I did it!" she squealed.

"Okay now just remember that when we play."

"Oh trust me I wont be able to forget." she winked at me playfully and I just hit her in the arm. I turned around to look for Mitchie and she was right behind us talking to john.

"Hey you two!" Steven walked up to me and Kassandra and winked.

"Hey yourself." Kassandra said

"Thanks a lot for the lesson."

"No problem." Kassandra left and Steven gave me a 'what-was-that-about' glare.

"What?"

"What's up with you two?"

"Nothing I was just teaching her how to sever the ball."

"I need some help on serving will you teach me?" he sounded like Kassandra and he got in the position that Kassandra was in.

"Don't tease me now!" I smacked his ass and walked away heading towards Mitchie

"Just watch you back!" Steven yelled. I gave him the finger and sat on the bench.

"Watch your back for what?"

"Oh Mitchie. Um just the volleyballs you know them flying and stuff hitting people's heads and concussions and..."

"Okay I get it. You're so cute when you ramble" she gave me a peck in the lips, grabbed a picnic basket under the table and placed it on the table.

"So I got some….sandwiches, orange soda, chips, and fruit roll ups." she said taking out each one while saying it.

"Oh my go I love fruit roll ups I haven't had them in like forever!" I took one and I took a bite of one

"I'm glad you like my choice of foods"

"I'm glad you have a good taste in food" she took a chip and started eating it.

* * *

**KittySquyres: You're awesome thank you for reviewing! And I'm glad you like the story!**

**DreamBigToFallHard: Yes the family doesn't know she's gay. And thank you for the tip!**

**i am indestructible: Yes her friends are the Joans Brothers, Miley and Taylor S. **

**NicnicBbycakes: Thanks for the tip! **

**Nhie Bunnybunny: You're awesome! And thanks for following me on twitter!!**

**Review! :)**


End file.
